


Aftermath

by annatheginger



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Sexy, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annatheginger/pseuds/annatheginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Peter, watching Wade Wilson die never gets any easier. Especially when love is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first time writing gay smut, so I hope I did an alright job. I also hope I also wrote Deadpool well, seeing as I've never written anyone quite like him before.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Somewhere in the back of his hemorrhaging mind, he could hear the chattering begin.

 _//Jesus_ **_fuck_** _, that hurts.\\\_

Although yellow box had never been one for eloquence, Deadpool found himself pitifully agreeing with the voice. In the blackness of his head, he could only _feel_. And right now, he felt dizzying pain throbbing practically everywhere - and not the good kind of throbbing. Or pain.

 _[[Well, that’s what happens when you die,]]_ white box added.

_//Shit, we died?\\\_

_[[Ding ding, give the man a prize!]]_

Deadpool could feel the corners of his mouth, now, as they pulled down into a grimace. _Come on, guys. Can’t we just get along, for once?_

_//White box started it!\\\_

_[[Only because you’re a dumbass.]]_

_I swear to God, if you two don’t shut it, I’ll un-alive us again the moment I get my hands on a gun._

_[[...]]_

_//…\\\_

That’s what he thought. Deadpool wasn’t in the mood to play games right now.

He could feel his basic motor skills come back to him as his brain slowly filled in bullet holes. His fingers twitched at his sides. His eyelids fluttered. And finally, his lungs forced in a breath.

_//Shit, shit, shit, that burns! Can’t we just stay dead?\\\_

Deadpool wanted to roll his eyes, but they weren’t quite working yet. _Come on, super-cells! Hurry the fuck up!_

“Wade?” he heard another voice murmur somewhere, one that he couldn’t pin on yellow or white box.

_//Oooh, who’s that?\\\_

_Shut up, I’m trying to listen._

“Wade? You alive yet?”

Ooh, yes. They knew this voice _very_ well. The yummiest of voices inside the yummiest of men. Yum.

“I know you’re awake, Wade. Now wipe that stupid grin off your face and open your eyes.”

_Yessir!_

With an embarrassing amount of eagerness, Wade forced his heavy eyelids open, blinking wildly into the bright, agonizing light above him.

_//We’re bliiiind!\\\_

_[[No we aren’t.]]_

_//We'll never be able to look at porn again!\\\_

_[[...but this view is better than porn.]]_

White box was right. As the light became gradually less blinding, Peter’s face slowly came into focus, his head haloed like he was a goddamn angel. Which he pretty much was.

“Hey, Petey,” Wade grinned from beneath his mask, his voice tired and raspy and undeniably happy. “How’s it hangin’?”

Peter huffed slightly, his perfect little lips curving into a frown. He pushed his mask up a bit more so that it wasn’t sliding down his nose, giving Wade a glimpse of his chiseled cheekbones and delicious jawline. _Is it wrong to be_ **_this_ ** _horny after dying?_

“Damn it, Wade,” Peter said, nose scrunching slightly. _Mmf._

“Whatever did I do, Petey-boy?” Wade asked in an airy voice, fluttering his eyelashes innocently at Spider-Man.

“You know I can’t see whatever stupid expression you’re making,” Peter snorted.

 _[[He knows us so well!]]_ white box swooned.

Grinning unabashedly, Wade pushed himself up by his forearms to better see his favorite superhero. Peter Parker, however, was still grimacing as Wade moved about.

“How long was I out?” Wade finally asked, absentmindedly wiping at the copious amount of blood soaked through his spandex. _Damn, that’ll take forever to spot out._

“Too fucking long,” Peter answered immediately, and Deadpool was surprised by the sharp bite in his words. “Jackass.”

Wade quirked an eyebrow and scratched his head, fingers catching on the new bullet holes in his suit. “What’s wrong, Petey? You’ve seen me die hundreds of times.”

“Yeah, well… You… you jumped in front of me.”

“Well, yeah,” Wade said flippantly, waving his hand around to brush off the thought. “You can’t un-dead yourself. I can.”

“But-” Peter started, his words caught in the back of his throat. “You can’t-”

“Petey,” Deadpool deadpanned slowly, eyebrows raising. “Were you… worried about me?”

Wade was lucky his mask was covering his shit-eating grin, or else Spider-Man would have _definitely_ punched him square in the jaw.

_//Mmm, yes. Manhandle us, Spidey.\\\_

“And what if I was?” Peter answered indignantly, trying to act unfazed - though Wade could see the telltale pink tinge spreading past the line of his pushed-up mask.

“Hey,” Wade said, shoving himself completely upright. “I can’t die, babe. Don’t worry about me and my scarred ass.”

_That was… not the best choice of words._

_[[...Or was it?]]_

“That’s not the point,” Peter insisted, his frown impossibly deepening. “You died for me. _Because_ of me.”

“Of course I did.”

“You can’t-!” Peter exhaled sharply, pushing his bloodied fingers ( _is that my blood?_ ) against his face in exasperation. “About a dozen fucking bullets went straight into you!”

“Well, shit,” Deadpool said. “I guess that’s why my suit feels especially breezy.”

“Wade-”

“You know. From the bullet holes.”

“Wade!” Peter interjected, looking flustered and enraged and absolutely _edible_. “I don’t think you get it.”

Deadpool only quirked a brow in response, an unusually quiet reply for the “merc with a mouth.”

“It never gets any easier to watch,” Peter explained, shifting his head away from Wade’s heated gaze. “To wait. And to know it’s _my fault_ …”

“Hey - baby,” Wade cooed, catching Spider-Man's soft jaw in his gloved fingers. "You know I'd take a hundred bullets for you.”

_//Wow. That was pretty gay, even for us.\\\_

_[[Seriously.]]_

_Shut up, assholes. I’m trying to be romantic._

Peter’s unmasked mouth curled up into a grin, the expression a mixture of flattered and incredibly amused. “Did you get that line from a movie or something?”

Deadpool gasped loudly, holding a hand to his chest with dramatic flair. “Petey, I’m offended! That came straight from the heart!”

Shaking his head, Spider-Man reached forward and curled his fingers under the line of Wade’s mask, pulling the fabric up past the merc’s scarred nose.

“You’re so full of shit, Wade.”

“You love it, baby.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Peter leaned forward and brought his beautiful, untainted lips to Wade’s in the softest of touches. Wade could only smile against the boy’s mouth and reach forward to grip at him, practically giddy from the sensation.

_[[He doesn’t even hesitate anymore! So precious!]]_

_//Pleeease tell me we get to fuck him.\\\_

_Don’t worry. The author put “smut” in the tags, so I think we’re gonna get laid._

_//Hell yes!\\\_

“Wade?” Peter murmured against his boyfriend’s mouth, pulling the merc from his not-so-innocent thoughts.

“Yeeees?”

“Hands off the ass.”

“Sorry,” Wade said, trying his best to look remorseful, repentant.

Though he really wasn’t.

* * *

The back of Peter’s head collided with the front door, a small “oof” ripped from his lungs with the motion. He was used to this - to the urgency, the need that Wade always seemed ignite in the both of them.

Wade’s mouth was already hot and wet on his neck, having pulled off Peter's mask the moment the front door closed. Though the back of his head throbbed from Wade’s manhandling, the pain only heightened the state of arousal Peter was already in.

Wade had truly corrupted him.

“You’re so beautiful, Petey,” Wade Wilson murmured at the skin behind his ear, making the boy shudder and sigh. “I could just eat you.”

Peter snorted at the words, though his eyes involuntarily fluttered shut as Wade sucked at his shoulder. “Please don’t.”

“You normally seem to enjoy it,” Wade breathed, and Peter could practically _hear_ his cocky grin.

“Shut up, asshole,” Peter hissed, pushing his clothed hips against Wade’s. The man moaned heatedly against his skin, pressing back just as enthusiastically to create more, more friction.

Peter both loved and hated how they were both already so hard, so ready for each other. Peter had such a traitorous body.

“Mm, he _is_ quite delicious,” Wade muttered, though Peter knew by now that the words weren’t for him. As strange as it always was to hear Wade talk to himself, the words still sent heat straight to his cock. _Traitorous, traitorous body_.

It was his own fault, really. He _had_ to get tangled up in Wade Wilson’s crazy, chaotic world. _Had_ to get used to his eccentricities, his flirting, his lustful gaze. _Had_ to come to care for him, excessively so. _Had_ to somehow end up as this maniac’s boyfriend.

Not that it was all bad, really.

Wade’s devious, wandering fingers gripped at Peter’s ass, one of his favorite places on the boy’s body. He squeezed hard and pulled the cheeks apart, making Peter snarl and throw his head back against the wood of the door.

“What do you want, baby?” he moaned against Peter’s neck, spandex grinding wantonly against spandex.

“Bed,” was all Peter could say, his voice deep and heady. “Bedroom.”

Not needing any more encouragement, Deadpool hoisted his small boyfriend up and around his waist, letting him cling to Wade’s body with muscular thighs. As they stumbled to Peter’s bedroom in a tizzy, Peter could hear small giggles escaping Wade’s lips between kisses.

“What are you laughing at?” Peter asked, only half-wanting the answer.

“So _edible_ ,” Wade giggled again, squeezing Peter’s ass in his grip.

_Ah. Of course._

He was then tossed rather unceremoniously onto his bed, bouncing slightly from his impact on the mattress. Glancing up, Wade was already peeling off his own spandex suit, offering his bare body to Peter inch by tantalizing inch.

Thankfully, they had been together long enough that Wade no longer shied away from showing off his naked body, though it had taken a lot of coddling on Peter’s part. Not that Peter truly minded - the merc was toned and lean and _beautiful_ , scars and all. He had never once been put off by the jagged lines on Wade’s skin - not once. And Wade finally started to believe it.

Deadpool crawled over his slight boyfriend, completely naked now, his expression hungry and absolutely predatory. Seconds later, Wade had latched his mouth onto his, his tongue forceful and immediately probing.

The merc tasted like copper and something indescribably sweet, a heady taste that seemed to permeate every cell of his being with each sweep of his expert tongue. He smelled almost the same, like blood and gunpowder.

Snaking his hand between their flush bodies, Peter trailed his fingers along Deadpool’s cock, circling his hand completely around him.

“Oh, _Petey,_ ” Wade moaned, letting his face bury into the crook of his lover’s neck.

Peter grinned at the response, slowly but deliberately dragging his hand along Wade’s shaft. He could hear his breathing get heavier and quicker, a response that went straight to Peter’s head.

“Why the fuck are you still wearing clothes?” Wade hissed breathlessly, frantically digging under Peter’s back to pull at his spider-suit. “It’s not fair, Spidey.”

Peter found himself snickering, loving the impatience he brought out in the mercenary. He helped Wade tug the spandex suit off his body, lifting his hips slightly to speed up the process.

The moment his suit was tossed on the floor, Wade had covered him again, lips pressed softly against his own. He settled in the space between Peter’s thighs, spreading his legs and rutting languidly against him. They rubbed their lengths together with abandon, loving the feeling of warm skin against skin. It was dizzying and sweet and overwhelmingly arousing.

Wade shifted his arms slightly, his mouth and tongue trailing down the curve of Peter’s jaw. Before Peter could decipher Wade’s movements, he felt a probing finger at his entrance, teasing and slick and warm. In the back of his mind, Peter vaguely wondered how Wade had managed to get lubed up without him noticing, but that though was quickly pushed out of his head. The light sensation of Wade's fingers was enough to make Peter groan aloud and squirm in his lover’s arms.

“He likes that, doesn’t he…?” Wade murmured against his ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Peter’s spine. _Fuck, fuck, fuck - why is he so good at this?_

Without any more warning, Wade was pressing inside him gently, teasingly, his movements slow and shallow. It was already too much, the tortuous sensations around his sensitive rim, and Wade knew it.

“Uhn-” Peter gasped out as Wade added another finger, feeling the tiniest, most delightful burn as he was slowly stretched. “Wade-”

Deadpool huffed slightly against Peter’s neck at the sound of his name, rubbing his neglected arousal against the boy’s thigh unconsciously.

“More,” Peter pleaded, his hips rising to meet Wade’s fingers with every plunge.

Wade could only grin with sinister glee as he added another finger, sinking in deep and curling his fingers up slightly.

“That’s right, baby,” Wade cooed, “I gotcha.”

“That’s not so - uhn - assuring coming from you.”

“Well, that won’t be the only thing coming from me, princess.”

Peter opened his mouth to quip back, but the only sound that came out was a long groan as Deadpool lightly stroked his prostate - just enough pressure to make Peter’s abdomen clench painfully.

“What was that, sweetheart?” Wade smirked, moving his free hand down to grip Peter’s cock. With slow and torturous strokes, he watched in amusement as Peter’s eyes screwed shut. “Did you want to say something?”

“You’re such a bastard, Wade,” Peter groaned, feeling his stomach tighten as Wade pressed inside him again, warmth and dizzying pleasure building inside him too, too soon.

“But I’m _your_ bastard, Petey.”

Rolling his eyes, Peter pushed Wade’s hands away, immediately feeling his asshole clench at the sudden emptiness. He pressed against Wade’s shoulder, forcing the mercenary onto his back as he straddled his lap, rubbing his entrance against Wade’s cock.

Peter watched Wade’s jaw tighten as he looked up at the boy, practically drooling at the feast in front of him. They were both done with teasing, done with games.

Gripping Wade’s cock in one hand, he raised himself up on trembling knees, teasing Wade's tip on his tight rim. Wade snarled, letting his head fall back against the pillows, his abdomen visibly clenching with want. With a coy smirk, Peter gradually sunk down, taking all of Wade within him in one, slow movement. 

He remained impossibly still, blissfully and completely filled, letting his stretched body adjust around Wade's length. He could feel his mercenary trembling beneath him, his self control pushed to the limit as his hands clenched at Peter’s hips.

“Jesus, Peter,” Deadpool ground out, hips flexing minutely. “I need you to move, baby.”

Nodding mutely, Peter rocked his hips leisurely, beginning a slow but punishing pace. He could feel Wade’s hands at his sides, helping Peter move.

As Peter began to tremble, thrusting down on Deadpool’s cock with abandon, he cried out when Wade grasped at his dick, his furious strokes matching the pace of their fucking. His head fell forward with another soft moan, feeling his entire body gradually tense.

“That’s right, baby,” Wade grunted, rutting his hips up into Peter as their tempo increased. “Let me hear you.”

A slight shift of his angle, and Wade was grinding directly into that sweet spot inside of Peter, sending jolts of white-hot pleasure up his spine. When he glanced down at Wade, his heated, needy, awestruck eyes were enough to break any self control Peter had left.

Bracing his palms on Wade’s chest with a smack, Peter rode his mercenary recklessly, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing in the small room.

"So beautiful," Wade murmured, his voice so breathless and adoring that Peter could barely handle it.

He could feel the coil tighten, a sweet and deliberate pressure that built with every twist of Wade’s wrist and every thrust of his hips. It was too much, overwhelming, leading up to a blinding moment-

“Peter,” Wade choked out, “come for me.”

And so he did.

His entire body clenched as he came with a loud cry, his cum spurting over Wade’s hand and onto his scarred abdomen. Wade stilled only moments later, a hoarse groan ripping from his throat as he spilled himself into Peter with a snap of his hips.

As his vision came back into focus and his breath returned to his lungs, Peter rolled off of Wade with a hiss, curling into his open and sweaty embrace. His boyfriend had a lazy, contented grin on his face as he stared down at the boy, his eyes alight with giddy amazement.

“Oh, Petey,” he exhaled with awe, smooshing Peter against his body tightly. “You’re just so… _mm_.”

Shaking his head against the mercenary’s sticky chest ( _ew_ ), he snorted incredulously. “Yeah, yeah.”

Wade remained silent after that, letting the two of them revel in their post-orgasmic haze. Peter could feel himself slipping into sleep with each passing moment, the stress and exertion from the day slowly catching up to him.

Deadpool, Mr. Wade- _fucking_ -Wilson. The screwed-up, insane mercenary never failed to complicate his life and (likely) shorten his lifespan from excessive stress. He made Peter’s life messy and chaotic, sometimes overwhelmingly so, but it was in these moments that Peter knew.

This was worth it. This was all worth it.

* * *

Wade could hear his Spidey’s breathing gradually even out, the boy’s muscles relaxing as he fell into sleep.

Deadpool looked down at his small boyfriend with awe, tracing the curve of Peter’s nose and mouth and jaw with his sharpened gaze. As he did, that old, familiar warmth crawled into his chest, a feeling that was almost pleasure and almost aching. Sort of like a boner, but somehow more… romantic.

And it was all thanks to Peter Parker. His tiny, sweet, beautiful Petey.

_//Oh, fuck.\\\_

_[[We’re in love, aren’t we?]]_

_...We might be._

_//Oh, that’s bad. That’s bad, right?\\\_

_Shit. This is what you wanted, right, audience? Fluffy, sappy bullshit?_ _Well, hey - I guess Petey brings that out in me. Huh._

Wade Wilson blinked into the darkness of the room as his voices chatted, feeling that slow burn spreading further in his chest with each of Peter’s breaths. “Love” had crossed his fucked-up mind quite a few times since he had met Spider-Man, but never had it seemed so… real.

Peter sighed and curled closer to Wade’s scarred, patchwork body, his strong, little arms tightening around Wade’s neck. It was such a sweet movement, the softest of gestures that was more than Wade could ever deserve. Peter was more than Wade could ever deserve.

But here the boy-wonder was, lips blissfully parted and muscles relaxed in Wade’s arms. Somehow, Peter was his, Peter _cared_ for him, and it was nothing short of a miracle.

And at the thought, Wade closed his eyes with a tiny smile and let himself fall into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think :)


End file.
